


Fall with me

by Cryraining



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: Based on a old fanfic I wrote, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryraining/pseuds/Cryraining
Summary: Shiki wants to punish the blonde friend of Ritsuka for her sin, but Ritsuka stopped him before he could done anything. But, what if the fallen angel isn't satisfied with this?





	Fall with me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this is strange, but what can I said? I love this two so much. This is a fanfic that I posted some time ago on fanfiction.net, one day checking out my old works in the pc I found it this, and I thought ' I think I could make it better' not only for the idiom, but for the speed of the history. Don't misundertand me I'm still doing this like a short story of 2 chapter's but I wanted to rewrite it for make it more ¿interesting? Idk maybe I just do it for fun :)

“That’s enough”  
‘Yeah I remember Ritsuka saying that’ though Azuna who was laying in the grass nearly the Shiko’s academy fountain.

She felt weak and sore, her body was full of cuts and scratches all thanks of the fucking fallen angel and treasurer of the student council.

“Hey ¿How do you feel?” ask Ritsuka with concern.

Azuna didn’t wanted to alarm Ritsuka so she decided just ignore the pain she was feeling inside her “Good, it’s nothing just a few cuts”

Ritsuka not believed her at 100% but she wasn’t going to make Azuna feel weaker than now “Well…if you said that. But let’s go. You’ll have change that uniform. If you don’t want everyone making question about what happened”

Azuna looked at the grass “Yeah, perhaps…sorry Ritsuka. Sorry for didn’t tell you that before. If you’re angry…” Ritsuka didn’t let her finish. She hugged her, almost making Azuna’s tears coming out.

“I don’t care. Azuna you are my friend and now I realize…. you did that for keeping me save… I couldn’t be angry with you for something like this” whispered Ritsuka near Azuna’s ear.  
After Ritsuka’s words, the two girls where hugging each other and crying right there.

Later, Azuna, with the help of her friend, changed her clothes. It hasn’t pass a lot of time after Lindo found them.  
He did a lot of questions about what was happened and why Azuna was hurt. Azuna tried to answered the best that she could in that moment. The last thing she wished to happen was make Lindo worried about her. ‘He can’t worry about me when it’s Ritsuka who needs Lindo’s attention’. That was the reason why she didn’t talked about the de…. ‘Hell’… Correction: the fallen angel.  
Lindo realized that it was time to go home, so he proposed Azuna to stay at their place that night.

“No thanks. I’m okay, seriously” she answered.

“Are you sure Azuna? We can sleep in my room and watch some movies” proposed Ritsuka with the hope of change her friend’s mind.

“It sounds great, really. But I’m okay, and my mother will worry if I come home late. But I can escort you to your house” said with a smile.

Lindo and Ritsuka were not happy to have to let her friend go home, in the night… alone.  
“Please, text me when you arrive at your home. And if something happens, don’t forget to call me” told Ritsuka to her friend.

“And be careful” added Lindo.

“Oh please! I don’t live so far from here. And Lindo, don’t be lazy and worry about what you have to worry” Azuna joked.  
The group laughed and finally Ritsuka and Lindo they came into their house. But not before Lindo let Ritsuka gave Azuna another hug. 

The time passed and Azuna was on her way to home. While Azuna was walking her mind started to torture her.  
‘Why I have to be so weak? If I can’t even protect myself of a fallen angel how can I pretend to protect Ritsuka of others demons? Or something worst?’  
Suddenly she noticed her shivers. She felt weak…very weak. In a second, she stopped. She couldn’t come home with that crying face.  
‘I’m so weak, I’m so stupid, I´m so…’

“Pathetic” she whispered finally letting her tears come out.

“Oh you poor little thing” said a voice just a little bit far from her. A voice that Azuna recognized at the second.  
She straightened and gave the fallen angel a look of disgust.

“What are you doing here ‘demon’?” questioned Azuna grabbing her crucifix.

“Fufufu….I’m a fallen angel not a demon. You should knew that ‘Miss Exorcist’ “he replied while he was coming a little closer to the blond haired girl “And before you asked, I’m here to finish your punishment”

Azuna threw some drops of her holy water to Shiki. Just for making him blush “Leave me! You didn’t hear what Ritsuka said? Oh sorry, I forgot that you don’t listen anybody except yourself. Is that the reason why they kick you out ¿Right?”

Shiki gave her a sadistic smile “Of course I listen. And Ritsuka said that she couldn’t see people been hurt in front of her… but now she isn’t here” and then he came a little closer. “And by the way, that’s not the reason why I was kick out of heaven….But you really didn’t want to know ¿Do you?” commented giving her a ‘funny’ face.

Azuna threw him more holy water. Every time he stepped closer she, unwittingly, stepped back. Even if she wanted to look fearless and brave, she was too weak for fight or sang some chants right now. And Shiki noticed that.  
When he was close enough he, quickly, grabbed her hand and threw her holy water away from them. Now he could came all closer that he wanted, making Azuna get fixed between his body and the wall.

‘She can’t escape’ he though. That feeling of control that he had in that moment was enough to send a shiver all over his body.  
Azuna tried to push him away. But he was too strong. Now she was regretting for not had stayed in Ritsuka’s house when she had the chance.

Shiki looked at her blue eyes “Oh my….Are you scared exorcist?” he whisper very low, enjoying the reaction that he was producing on her.

She looked at him. And then she replied sarcastically “Ha! You wish angel. What makes you think I’m afraid about you?” 

He smiled “Fufufu…You’re trembling miss exorcist” he whispered near her ear. This time with a lot of fun in his voice.

“No…really? I know demons aren't smart but, If you didn’t notice, it’s cold out here genius” Azuna replied hoping that the sarcasm masked her fear.

Shiki laughed “Really? Fufufu….I wish I could see all your body freeze over” then he passed his fingers around her neck “But even that wouldn’t be as fun as what I’m going to do to you”

Azuna was looking directly at him. ‘This dumbass…what is he even doing? He can’t wait for tomorrow?’  
The purple-haired boy watched her very carefully. Thinking about what was he going to do. Thrilled.

The moment when he pressed a little bit stronger his fingers around her neck he whispered “Oh you poor little thing! You’re so helpless. This is going to be so funny. But don’t worry, I remember Ritsuka’s words. So this time your punishment will be different”  
With that last declaration Azuna pushed him away with the rest of her forces. Shiki smiled when he realized she was completely blushing “Oh poor little thing”

With the seconds she won she grabbed her crucifix and tried to sang some exorcism. Just for fight. Just for remind herself that she wasn’t as weak as he thought.  
“Not that easy” 

He was fast. Maybe if she were in her 100% she could probably done something. She tried to hit him, at least that would had made her feel better, but he dodged and came back in front of Azuna, maybe even closer than before.

“Why are you doing this?” ask Azuna in a tired sigh.

“Because the lie is a mortal sin” Shiki was so close that he could felt the breath of the girl near his mouth, and vice versa “And a girl with such a pretty mouth shouldn’t be a liar” he finally whispered closing the little space that was between them.

When Azuna noticed Shiki’s lips on hers she almost punches him. Well…she would have done it if she had her hands free.  
Shiki tried made the kiss deeper so he started to lick gently her lip for she to let it came in. Thing that obviously didn’t happened.  
He laughed for himself. She liked to play rough…just like him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a one-shot but I wanted to posted soon so I decided to do it in 2 parts. The next one it'll be soon <3 But if you want to read the old one [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11961233/1/Fall-with-me) <3


End file.
